criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi was a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the former manager of the Blue Flamingo night club. The team had suspected him of many things in Cases #2, 5, and 8 but there was no evidence of his guilt. Finally, Marconi was arrested after killing Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Tony appears as a jailed convict (albeit a suspect) in All the King's Horses (Case #49) and It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Tony has short black hair and a suit without a tie and top buttons undone. There's also a gold chain through his shirt. In Corpse in a Garden, it was discovered that Marconi was 6 feet tall and wore a bandage. In A Russian Case, where it was discovered that he also wore a gold chain, had scratches, and used hand sanitizer. In Beautiful No More, and it was discovered that he was a caucasian, in contact with cats and wore Eau d'Homme (a perfume). In Into the Vipers' Nest, he had an oil stain on his jacket, and it was discovered that he was asthmatic, chewed gum, and his blood type was AB+. In All the King's Horses, Tony wears a VOTE RED badge and is wearing an apron with an Italy flag on his right. He also wears a prisoner wardrobe and it was discovered that he smokes water pipe, wears riding boots and is superstitious. In It All Ends Here, it was discovered that he handles guns and is right-handed. Role in Case(s) Corpse in a Garden Tony Marconi first appeared in this case where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told the team that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. A Russian Case Marconi was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. However, there was no proof that Marconi either killed Anton nor ordered the hit. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. Beautiful No More He returns again because one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. Into the Vipers' Nest The team saw him again was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Marconi tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believes had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Ramirez talked to Marconi. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Marconi and he was finally convicted. Marconi killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Marconi was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to a minimum jail term of 20 years. While Jones was satisfied for finally putting Marconi behind bars, he was disappointed because he jailed Marconi for Cordero's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Marconi's detainment, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. All the King's Horses Tony makes a post-indictment appearance in which the police interrogate him inside his cell, but attempts to do business with the cops as a condition for giving them information leading to the arrest of the killer of a foreign head of state. It All Ends Here Tony makes another post-indictment appearance during the murder investigation of Adam Bentley. Trivia *Similar to Alden Greene, Tony Marconi appears every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #11, if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Case #2. *Although Tony, Alden Greene, Margaret Littlewood, James Savage, Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, Cathy King, Howard Johnson and Martha Price had 4 appearance in cases, Tony was tried and detained at the very last case of his district, as with Alden, Margaret, Tess and Samuel King. *Tony Marconi is the only suspect to have appeared in six cases without showing up in any Additional Investigation in which he makes an appearance in. *In his Facebook Timeline photo from Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), the colour of Tony's bandage changes from brown to white. *Although Tony, Mikhail Levin, and Alden Greene appeared in a case following their indictment a case before, differences are as follows: Mikhail escaped from prison but was sent back during Case #39, Alden was allowed to be out of prison for a sum of bail in Case #45 and had reappeared again in Case #51, and Tony appeared as a prisoner currently in jail who's being interrogated by the police in his cell in Case #49 and Case #51. *So far, Tony, Mikhail Levin, Alden Greene and Biff Wellington are the only suspects to appear in different districts. *In his second "arrest" photo, Tony's prison outfit includes prison numbers on it, while this is not visible in the actual case. *Tony is one of the suspects who appeared in six cases. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) *The Grim Butcher (Case #3; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Beautiful No More (Case #8) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; a newspaper about him appeared in the scenes "Newsroom" and "Rachel Priest's Desk") *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; a photo of him behind bars appeared on a magazine's cover) *All the King's Horses (Case #49) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned during Chapter 2) TM.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) Tony.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case (Case #5) Tony2.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More (Case #8). Tony3.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Tonyview.png|Tony, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Tonyview51.png|Tony, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). 11_jail_tonymarconi.png|Tony, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Salvador Cordero. Marconibehindbars051.png|Tony, behind bars in It All Ends Here. Old Man9.png|Tony in the Chapter 3 image of Case #11. Tabloid Magazine0.png|The magazine which has a photo of Tony behind bars. Marconismoker.png|Tony, smoking a water pipe. OG_SUS_2_604.jpg OG_SUS_5_602.jpg OG_SUS_11_601.jpg OG_SUS_49_604.png OG_SUS_51_6007.png Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters